I dont believe in destiny
by eljah.2
Summary: Sakura doesn't believe in destiny. Let's just see. sasuxsaku


Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it. And anyways, don't forget to review!! 

(By the way, do I really need to put a disclaimer? Well, I'll just type it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I don't believe in Destiny**

By: eljah.2

Naruto and Sakura managed to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. Sasuke had avenged his

Clan. Konoha is now at peace.

-Sakura's POV-

sigh Valentine's Day is tomorrow. What will happen? I know, I'll be alone _again…_I think Ino's gonna call me now..

ring

Told yah so!

'mushi mu--'

'SAKURA!!'

Ouch! That hurts!

'nande?nani?!'

'relax Sakura. Just reminding you! Valentine's Day is tomorrow'

'yeah. I know. You just reminded me a while a go in the shop'

sweatdrop

'oh? Sorry. Anyways, find a date!'

Find a date? Do I need to have a date?

'uhm. Ino, why do I have to find a date? I can be alone in this?'

'_again?!_ Forehead! You're always alone in Valentine's Day!'

'ino-pig. You and Shikamaru are together, Naruto and Hinata are together and Neji and Tenten are also together. Sai is busy and Lee is busy in practicing. Who can be my date?'

'Like hello Sakura! You forgot someone?'

'Oh yeah. Sasuke-kun. Well, uhm, his also ,uhm, busy. Yah! He's busy.'

'busy?'

'Yah! He's busy training with uhm, Sai, yah! He's training with Sai.'

'Oh come on! Next time if you'll tell a lie make it better. You can't fool me Sakura. I just asked him a while ago and he told me that he's free'

'Yeah, I know. But he'll just reject me. He'll probably destroy my Valentine's Day.'

'Oh please! Like, you know, YOUR DESTINED TO SASUKE-KUN!!'

Sweatdrop

'uhm. Ino, I really don't believe in destiny.'

'Let's just see if you'll still think destiny isn't true'

'Yeah. I don't believe in it. I wont believe in it'

'Let's just see. Got to go Sakura. My shika and I will go shopping for tomorrow's Valentine's Day'

'sigh Well, Bye ino'

sigh Well, I am so happy for Ino, she got her Shika-kun. Hinata finally confessed her feelings for Naruto and Neji and tenten are already together. They are so lucky to have their love ones while im just here, alone. Honestly, I still have feelings for Sasuke-kun but I really have to move on. Well, I've got to go to sleep already. It's already 11 pm.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Next Morning: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

yawn Ohayo!! Today is Valentine's Day. What should I do? YEAH! I know! I'll eat at Ichiraku…._alone…again_. sigh Let's start something new. Hm. I can go to the park tonight? That's a nice idea. Staring at the stars. Cant wait. I better call my friends to greet them.

(I wont be putting the call thing. Too lazy. Gomen)

..That Night…

-Normal POV-

Sakura went to the park. Staring at the stars. Even though she's alone this Valentine's at least, she's _quite_ happy.

"The star's are so beautiful" Sakura told herself.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful"

"Huh? Who's there?"

She saw Sasuke (squeal!!) behind the tree.

"Ne Sasuke-kun? What are doing here? Do you have any date?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sat beside Sakura.

"Sakura"

"nande?"

"What are you doing here in the park?"

"Just star gazing. The stars are so wonderful. Ne Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Star gazing too."

"Ne Sasuke-kun, yhm. Since when you where there?"

"30 minutes ago"

'Gosh! Is he watching me? Nah! Impossible!!' Sakura told herself

"Oh, I see"

"Sakura"

"nande?"

"I have to tell you something"

"what is it?"

"….I.."

dripdripdrip

"Sasuke-kun, we better go under the tree. It's raining" Sakura went up and went under the tree when Sasuke suddenly pulled her downwards.

"Sasu—"

Sakura was cut off when Sasuke kissed her lips.

"Sakura, I love you"

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun"

'_I guess destiny really exists'_

Behind the bushes is Ino and Naruto

Naruto: 'Nice one, Sasuke!'

Ino: 'told yah Sakura! Destiny exists!'

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Well, that's it!! I hope you liked it. Oh and guys please don't forget to review. I want to know what you think about this story. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
